Vejez
by kasumisanae
Summary: Ubicado al final de la serie de Korra (spoilers del final) , Zuko se reencuentra con Jin (la chica del reino tierra que le beso) ya siendo ancianos y una bonita leccion de vida


Regresé, hace mucho tiempo no escribía, pero la musa de la inspiración atacó y tuve que escribir

para quienes siguen mi historia de amor y redención, pronto la retomaré... Por fin después de varios años XP

y bueno ahora que termine de ver Korra, no pude evitar escribir algo sobre zuko, es decir amo mas la serie original al avatar aang y al equipo avatar original , pero no puedo ignorar lo que sucede en korra

en fin como dice el summary contiene spoilers del final de korra, pero como es sobre zuko y Jin lo publique aqui, si quieres leer sin los spoilers te recomiendo que leas a partir de tercer parrafo nwn

Gracias por leer , si les gusta por favor dejenme un review , muchas gracias nwn

* * *

><p><strong>Vejez <strong>

La paz reinaba en Ciudad Republica, el avatar Korra junto con su equipo había vencido a Kuvira aquella mujer que solo deseaba traer prosperidad a su pueblo y que el poder la había enceguecido. El señor del fuego Zuko, como gran aliado y promotor de paz, había viajado allí para presenciar con sus propios ojos el fin de la monarquía y el inicio de la democracia en aquel lugar que solía llamarse Reino tierra. Zuko contempló a los maestros aire, sonrió de forma nostálgica, El sueño de Aang de recuperar a los maestros aire se cumplió, grandes cambios suceden siempre y Zuko había vivido lo suficiente para presenciar y ser partícipe de muchos de ellos. En su juventud jamás imagino que su vida sería tan gratificante y llena de aventuras, ni tampoco lo feliz que fue pero, había envejecido, ya no tenía la vitalidad de cuando había iniciado su reinado, hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de luchar, ya no había campo para su fuerza, su inteligencia y su experiencia adquirida a lo largo de los años, era su arma para librar las batallas y evitar guerras.

Vio al avatar, hablando con sus amigos, aquellos quienes conformaban el equipo avatar actual, sintió un leve dolor al recordar aquellas aventuras al lado de sus amigos, aquellos tiempos eran lejanos, cuando él lo tenía todo y creería que duraría para siempre y luego la partida de Aang y sokka le recordó que no tardaría él en alcanzarlos. Suspiró, apartó aquella tristeza y se recordó los maravillosos años que vivió junto a su esposa y la dicha de ser padre, su hija Izumi, quien le hizo entender lo que sentía su madre incluso los sacrificios que su tío Iroh hizo por él, Su hija a quien amaba sin importar el camino que eligiera, ella que ahora lo sucede y gobierna el reino tierra con tanto amor a su pueblo como solo ella lo puede hacer. Luego cuando creyó que no podría ser más feliz Izumi le dio la felicidad de ser abuelo al dar a luz a Iroh, aquel hombre que lo enorgullecía al ser un gran teniente.

**Z**uko quien ya se encontraba atravesando el gran jardín de Ba Sing Tse, no pudo evitar ver su reflejo en uno de los estanques, su rostro casi carente de carne , resaltaba sus pómulos, su rostro se veía más delgado y su piel , se encontraba marcado por arugas y manchas, bajo sus ojos habían dos enormes bolsas , su cabello antes negro ahora era blanco como la nieve ,mucho más escaso y su cicatriz, aquella que inicio el gran cambio de su vida, se había oscurecido y ahora estaba cubierta por las arrugas de su vejez. Su cuerpo estaba más encorvado y sus músculos hacia micho tiempo habían perdido la fuerza. Era un anciano.

Al llegar a donde su Dragón, acarició su lomo y le susurro varias palabras de cariño, como suele hacer cada vez que lo ve, su fiel compañero quien probablemente vivirá un par de siglos más. Subió sobre su montadura y despegó. Lentamente sobrevolaba la enorme ciudad en medio del atardecer cuando de repente divisó algo que le resultó muy familiar, suavemente hizo descender al dragón y aterrizó a unos metros de allí. Caminó lentamente recordando el lugar y su apariencia de aquel entonces. Desde la única vez que estuvo allí no recordaba el lugar, solo hasta ahora su mente recordó ese día. Zuko observaba aquel estanque rodeado por muchas lámparas. Aquel lugar fue donde tuvo su primera cita y dio su primer beso. No quiso acercarse demasiado al estanque, la última vez que estuvo allí, era un joven confundido que aún no sabía qué camino tomar y ahora solo era un viejo.

De pronto una niña y su abuela cruzaban por aquella plaza, la niña y la abuela sonreían ignorando la presencia del señor del fuego, cuando de pronto la niña exclamo

-Abuela, porque siempre cruzamos por aquí, para ir a casa podemos tomar otra calle sabias?- Decía la niña en un tono inocente, como si estuviera enseñándole a su abuela la ciudad

-Lo sé querida, lo sé, es solo que este lugar siempre me ha parecido muy hermoso y tengo un bonito…

-Papá!- La niña interrumpió a su abuela , había visto a su papá al final de la calle y corrió a abrazarlo, la anciana se detuvo, justamente al lado de Zuko

-Un bonito recuerdo- Suspiro y sonrió, su pequeña nieta era muy obediente y cortes pero siempre era tan efusiva cuando se trataba de su padre, la anciana volteo a ver a la persona que también se encontraba allí para saludar, de inmediato lo reconoció e hizo reverencia

-Buenas noches su majestad, señor del fuego Zuko, nunca creí a ver a Lee de nuevo aquí-

Zuko había correspondido al saludo, pero en cuanto escucho aquel nombre en ese lugar, se fijó en aquella mujer, con el aquel cabello blanco, su cuerpo envejecido y encorvado, la reconoció, sus ojos aún tenían aquel brillo de ese entonces y sus rasgos seguían allí

-Jin…- Susurro el señor del fuego

-Supe realmente quien eras, el día de la coronación, pero nunca creí verte de nuevo- Ella sonrió de nuevo

-Como fue tu vida?- Pregunto Zuko , acercándose a ella, aunque la olvido durante tantos años, él se había sentido agradecido con ella por aquella luz que le había brindado en su momento de oscuridad

-Muy bien, me casé con un hombre maravilloso, afronte muchos problemas a lo largo de la vida , tuve mis hijos y ellos a su vez nietos, he tenido una vida plena, pero sigo disfrutándola al máximo- ella sonrió y Zuko vio como rejuvenecía, de repente ya no veía a la anciana , sino a aquella joven con la que había salido – Ahora entiendo por qué aquella vez me pediste que cerrara los ojos, esta vez puedo ver como con tu poder enciendes la luces?-

Zuko asintió, camino al frente del estanque, cerro sus ojos y unió sus manos, al abrirlos se puso en posición y comenzó a encender una a una las luces, a medida que las encendía, se sentía con más energía y mucho más vivo.

Al terminar, vio su reflejo en el agua ya no veía al anciano, se veía a él cuando era joven, Jin se le acerco

-Gracias por hacerme sentir joven de nuevo, había olvidado que lo único que envejece es el cuerpo y no el alma- Zuko le decía mientras sujetaba su mano suavemente – De nuevo apareces en mi vida y me brindas una luz en un momento de oscuridad-

Jin estaba sorprendida y aprieta su mano suavemente- Yo también iba a decir exactamente lo mismo, gracias a ti Lee

Esta vez no hubo besos, ambos tenían a alguien a quien amar eternamente, contemplaron las luces como aquel entonces, pero con el sentimiento de haberse reencontrado con un gran amigo. Zuko compartió con Jin una taza de té, hablando sobre sus vidas y cuan felices habían sido, también recordaron aquella cita. Se despidieron prometiendo estar en contacto, porque después de todo habían sido muy buenos amigos

Zuko se marchó , sintiéndose más vivo que nunca, su espíritu jamás envejecería y por eso Zuko sonrió, el tener un cuerpo anciano y débil a cambio de toda una vida de felicidad, era algo más que justo y estaría dispuesto a envejecer mil veces más, solo por repetir su vida de nuevo, tal cual como sucedió. Aunque viera en el espejo el deterioro de su cuerpo, él podía ver a través de aquella imagen al verdadero Zuko, aquel joven valiente que nunca dejara de luchar por el bienestar y la paz de las personas.


End file.
